histoires d'âmes
by LunaetLilician
Summary: HPDM, après une expérience ratée de lord Voldy, Dray et ryry commencent a ressentir les effets.
1. Chapter 1

bonjour a tous et bienvenue pour cette toute nouvelle fic. l'idée est née lors d'une conversation sur internet. espérons que vous aimerez.

petit mot pour slashman: JE TE JURE QUE JE NE T'AI PAS PIQUE ALICIAN.

* * *

prologue

Cela durait depuis plus de milles ans.

C'était assez.

Le vieil homme consulta les trois autres personnes assises autour du Globe des Ames.

Voilà trop longtemps que deux de ces âmes cherchaient à fusionner.

Sans succès.

« Venez à moi ! » Ordonna le vieil homme.

Deux lumières blanches sortirent de la sphère. Un homme et une femme prirent forme devant les quatre Anciens.

« Au nom du Pacte, nous vous autorisons à reprendre forme sur Terre pour achever votre mission de Protecteurs. Expliqua une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu eau.

« Sachez que lorsque toute cette histoire aura pris fin, vous retournerez dans le Globe. » Les mit en garde le vieil homme de sa voix forte et tranchante.

Les deux âmes prirent leur envol et descendirent sur Terre.

« Le moment est donc venu. » Murmura la femme.

« Prions pour tout se termine bien ! » Soupira son compagnon en fixant son regard blanc sur les deux hommes en face de lui.

« Parfois, j'en viens à croire que notre Déesse nous a abandonné. » Se lamenta-t-elle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Le moment n'est jamais venu, voilà tout. Ce sera différent cette fois. » S'insurgea le vieux.

« Espérons-le »

**(Autre lieu)**

Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir ce satané sceau qui enfermait son futur allié. Voilà près de deux mois qu'il cherchait sans relâche une solution pour le libérer.

Il récita les formules en gaëlique ancien. Le sceau se mit à briller de plus en plus fort. Une ombre se dressa en face de lui ; le toisa ; le jugea ; et fonça vers lui pour s'emparer de son corps.

Il n'y avait pas pensé. Un corps… Elle aurait eu besoin d'une enveloppe charnelle pour rester dans le monde des vivants.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avec des mèches blondes et aux yeux rouges qui devinrent bleus sourit machiavéliquement en se regardant dans le miroir en face de lui.

**(Les Anciens)**

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir lasse.

« Il est revenu ! »

La femme secoua la tête, pessimiste. Tandis que les deux autres hommes s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

**(Dans deux endroits différents)**

Au moment où le sceau se brisa, deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Leurs rêves avaient été étranges.

L'un des deux s'était vu en femme brûlée vive sur un bûcher alors que les villageois criaient « A mort la sorcière ! ». Elle vit même l'homme qu'elle aimait lui sourire avant d'être pendu.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le tatouage se formant sur leur omoplate. Ils étaient dans un état semi conscient.

Le premier possédait un serpent argenté aux yeux vert bleu sur son omoplate droite. Le deuxième avait un gryffon aux couleurs vives avec des yeux de glaces et vert eau sur son omoplate gauche.

Les tatouages s'animèrent et se cachèrent.

Les deux jeunes hommes prononcèrent en même temps : Ilu.

Le Destin se scella.

Ils se rendormirent sans s'inquiéter de leur comportement et en ignorant qu'ils venaient de se lier à jamais.

**(Autre lieu)**

Le brun aux mèches blondes hurla de rage. Ce crétin ne l'avait pas libéré à temps.

Encore une fois, il était arrivé trop tard pour le tuer.

« Il est à moi ! A moi ! » Hurla-t-il dans la nuit. « Cette fois encore, vous échouerez. »

E il partit dans un rire froid et hystérique.

* * *

voilà comment on plante un décors. si vous voulez qu'on continue Alician et moi, envoyez des REVIEW 


	2. les découvertes et changement de camp

**Lilician **: **prend un air coupable, se fait toute petite** Hum ! J'avoue ma culpabilité : C'est Luna qui a tout écrit, j'ai juste amené un coup de patte ! **fait un grand sourire à Luna**chacun son tour !

Voici les reviews : ben vi, je pouvais au moins faire ça…. ( n.a.L : je me disais aussi que tu pouvais au moins faire ca !)

**Lovely**** A :** Bien sûr que l'on continue.. Manquerait plus que ça. Je suis contente, j'avais peur d'avoir laissé filtrer trop d'infos dans l'intro.

**Alimencb54 : **Tu n'as rien compris ? C'est fait exprès. **grand sourire innocent** Faut pas t'excuser.

**Mifibou****** **sourcils froncés **expéta quoi ? **agite la main droite pour envoyer le mot à la poubelle** naaan ! J'ai compris t'inquiètes. Pourquoi poses-tu des questions auxquelles tu réponds après **se dit que certains lecteurs sont dingues… rattrapes Mifibou** reviens ! je rigole… Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant que le prologue.

**Janira****** Salut ! Vaudrait mieux donner des explications à ce charabia nan ? Alors voilà le début de ce qui se trouve dans nos esprits tourmentés par la folie….

**Milii :** Tu veux la suite ? Nan tu peux pas l'avoir ! Na ! **tire la langue**

Fin des reviews.

**Lilician : secoue Luna** On a oublié le rating ma Belle. Je m'y colle donc…

**Luna** : tu ne me secoues pas comme ça d'abord ! non mais ! mon beau tshirt ! j'ai copié les tiens ! **grand sourire** tu sais, celui avec ryry et Voldy dans une position très compromettante ! 

**Lilician :** Maieuh ! Voleuse !

**_Auteurs :_**Luna051 et Lilician

**Luna** : vi ! c'est nous !

**_Genre :_** de tout… Ca vous convient ?

**_Disclaimer :_** Personnage de J.K.Rowling malheureusement…Non, Luna même en fouillant tout ton appartement, tu ne trouveras aucun de tes chouchous **Luna** : si, j'ai ryry et Voldy dans un de mes placards !… Maintenant, faut juste que tu considères ma proposition de kidnapping dans la propriété de Rowling. Bon, faudra juste passer la garde de chiens enragés, les alarmes qui brisent les tympans (**Luna** : on mettra des boulquies !), les serpents venimeux (j'en fais mon affaires !) les gardes du corps super balaises, puis les sorts des Choupinos, et après, faudra juste trouver une cachette où l'armée d'avocats de J.K. ne puissent nous retrouver, chercher un moyen de tous les caser dans une cachette potable quand même (on se la jouera pas Sirius et Buck, je te préviens. Lui ça le dépaysera pas mais moi, j'ai besoin d'un minimum quand même… comme une douche !) etc… etc…

**_Note :_** les homophobes font demi tour… Vous avez cru quoi ? Que j'allais laisser Luna mettre de l'hétéro partout dans notre fic ? **regard de la mort qui tue **Même pas en rêve… (**Luna** : hey !)

Les mineurs… Nous ne sommes en rien responsables de vous-mêmes… Vos parents n'ont qu'à faire gaffe à la dépravation de leur bambin. NA !

**Luna** : attend Lili, je crois que t'as oublié de prévenir nos parents de ne pas lire cette fic. T'imagines la tete de ta mère ou de la mienne ?

**Lilician :** La mienne, c'est trop tard. Elle est déjà au courant et a même lu un de mes chef d'œuvre… D'ailleurs, je comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est évanouie quand elle est arrivée au lemon ? **réfléchit mais trouve pas la raison**

Quant aux autres : amusez-vous bien !

**Chapitre1**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut d'abord un instant de doute. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de rêve. Il y avait quelque chose qui s'était réveillé au fond de son âme… Quelque chose dont il avait peur. Une angoisse profonde s'était enracinée dans son être. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : cinq heure trente. Ses yeux s'égarèrent dans sa chambre et deux constatations lui sautèrent aux yeux. La première, il voyait clair sans ses lunettes. Une grande nouvelle qui le laissa perplexe un instant. La deuxième, il avait 16 ans. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir quatre hiboux attendant patiemment sur le rebord.

Il se leva et alla leur ouvrir. Il reconnut Coq, le petit hibou de Ron.

« Salut Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire mec, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tes moldus te traitent correctement. On a demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir terminer les vacances au terrier mais Dumbledore a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout. Hermione n'arrête pas de me répéter de faire mes devoirs et d'étudier. Elle a reçu ses résultats de Buses. Comme tu t'en doutes, elle les a toutes eues avec une mention E.E. Elle est heureuse, c'est déjà ça. Moi j'en ai eu 8, je trouve que c'est pas trop mal. Toujours mieux que les jumeaux.

On se voit bientôt camarade, courage

Ron. »

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre de son ami. Ron ne changerait jamais et c'était très bien comme ça. Lui et Hermione étaient vraiment des cas. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux mais refusaient de se l'admettre. Ils ne savaient visiblement pas la chance qu'ils avaient. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un qu'il pourrait chérir, lui faire des surprises pour voir son expression passer à l'émerveillement et en tirer son propre plaisir ou pouvoir se chamailler avec puis se réconcilier. Il poussa un long soupir puis regarda le cadeaux qui accompagnait la lettre.

Ron lui avait envoyé des chocogrenouilles et un livre sur les meilleures feintes pour attrapeur au Quidditch.

Il prit le deuxième hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il reconnut vite l'écriture, c'était celle d'Hermione.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry,

Je suis au terrier pour l'instant mais tu nous manques. Mon hibou s'appelle Hermès. Je l'ai acheté il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai enfin reçus le résultat de mes BUSES, je les ai toutes réussie. Je suis tellement contente même si je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux encore avec plus d'études. Ron en a eu 8, madame Weasley était très heureuse. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Madame Weasley en lisant les résultats de Ron… Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat. Mais le pire a été quand elle m'a remerciée d'avoir aider son « bêta de fils aussi intelligent qu'un gnome de jardin ». Ron est devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate, les jumeaux se moquaient de lui et Ginny en pleurait tellement qu'à un moment, nous avons cru qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira et que tu vas bien. On se revoit bientôt

Hermione. »

Harry savait très bien quel était le cadeau : un livre. A son grand étonnement, ce n'était pas vraiment un livre mais plutôt un album photo. Il l'ouvrit et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il y avait des photos des Maraudeurs à l'époque de Poudlard : des photos de ses parents, des photos de leur mariage et d'autres évènements importants. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux et insouciants. La photo suivante montrait Lily à l'hôpital ; elle avait l'air fatiguée mais heureuse et quand il vit le petit paquet de linge qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, il comprit pourquoi. C'était le jour de sa naissance.

Sirius et son père sautaient dans tous les coins en faisant de grands signes. Il trouva une note d'Hermione

« Harry,

C'est Remus qui m'a donnée les photos. Il les a retrouvés dans des caisses à Square Grimmaud.

Hermione. »

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et passa à la lettre suivante, elle était d'Hagrid.

« Coucou Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire, je suis encore en mission pour tu sais quoi, Graup va bien et apprend mieux l'anglais. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira

Hagrid »

Harry prit doucement la petite boite redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver dedans et souleva le couvercle. C'était un petit serpent noir aux yeux mauves. Très impressionnant, il fallait le dire.

/ ssssssssssssalut toi/

/ Tu parles ma langue /

/ Oui. Comment tu t'appelles /

/ Je n'ai pas encore de nom, le grand homme a dit que tu m'appellerais comme tu le ssssssssssssssouhaites/

/ Que penses tu de SSSSSSSSSSSStyx /

/ SSSSSSSSsssssstyx ? Oui j'aime asssssssssssez bien. /

/ Au fait, tu es de quelle esssssssssssspèce /

/ Je suis une mamba noire. Ccccccccccc'est la raccccccccccce de sssssssssserpent les plus vénimeux et mortels que tu puissses trouver dans le monde/

/ Je vois. Tu veux te mettre autour de mon cou /

Le petit serpent se hissa le long des bras du jeune homme et s'enroula autour de la gorge d'Harry. La dernière lettre était celle du ministère l'informant du résultat de ses BUSES. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil et resta pétrifié. Il avait fait mieux qu'Hermione.

« Cher monsieur Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer du résultat de vos buses.

Métamorphose :

Ecrit : Optimal

Pratique : Effort Exceptionel

DCFM :

Ecrit : optimal

Pratique : Optima ( avec mention du jury)

Potion :

Ecrit : Optimal

Pratique : Optimal

Soin aux créatures magiques :

Ecrit : Acceptable

Pratique :effort Exceptionnel

Enchantement

Ecrit : Effort Exceptionnel

Pratique : Optimal

Histoire de la magie

Ecrit : Optimal

Botanique :

Ecrit : effort exceptionnel

Astronomie :

Pratique : Effort Exceptionnel

Divination :

Pratique : Optimal

Félicitation monsieur Potter pour ses formidables résultats nous n'avions plus vus de pareils scores depuis Tom Elvis Jedusort il y a 50 ans. La note a été donnée à tous les élèves passant au même moment que vous compte tenu du fait de l'incident qui avait eu lieu.

Griselda Marchebank

Service des examinassions des examens

Ministère de la magie

P.S : étant donné que vous passez en second cycle vous êtes autorisés à utiliser la magie mais pas en présence des moldus autre que votre famille.

Un sourire lumineux apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Il pouvait enfin faire de la magie. Bien sûr pas en Il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il resta sans voix, son visage lui rappelait celui de la femme de son rêve. Sans être totalement féminin, il n'était pas aussi viril que celui de ses amis, ses cheveux avaient poussés et tombaient en mèches folles sur ses épaules. Ses yeux verts semblaient plus brillants que jamais, comme deux avada. Son corps était plus petit et plus fin. Il eut une brève envie de pleurer en voyant que tous les muscles qu'il avait eu tant de mal à avoir avaient disparus. On aurait dit une petite chose tout frêle mais le pouvoir contenu dans ses yeux et dans chacun de ses gestes contre disaient cette fragilité. Cependant, Harry n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Tout ce qu'il voyait et retenait, c'étaient ses muscles inexistants, ses cheveux plus longs et le manque de lunettes sur son nez.

Une fois lavé et habillé, il retourna dans sa chambre où il eu droit à deux surprises. La première, c'était un phénix blanc d'une grande beauté aux yeux verts comme les siens. La seconde, c'était un aigle qui se tenait sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Il se plaça devant le phénix incapable de faire un pas de plus et le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Le temps que ce dernier lâche une trille splendide. Harry remarqua enfin le mot attaché à la patte de l'oiseau.

« Harry Potter, joyeux anniversaire.

Le Globe »

Bien, qui était le Globe ? Ca, c'était la question. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le phénix.

« Toi, je veux t'appeler Lily. Tu es d'accord ? C'était le nom de ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais connue mais je sais qu'elle était très belle. Et elle avait les mêmes yeux que toi et moi ! »

L'aigle siffla pour faire remarquer sa présence et Harry se hâta de décrocher la lettre. Elle venait de Gringott.

« Cher monsieur Potter,

Au nom de Gringott, nous vous souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire, comme tout sorcier de 16 ans, vous êtes en âge d'hériter des coffres de votre familles. Vous êtes cordialement invité à venir dans votre banque dans les plus brefs délais afin de prendre connaissance de vos possessions.

Griphoof

Gobelin en chef de la banque Gringott. »

Harry permit à l'aigle de partir et soupira. Cette journée semblait propice à des rebondissements épuisants.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, fit le vide dans son esprit puis refit le tour de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Au même moment dans un immense manoir, un jeune homme d'une grande beauté se réveillait en sueur et le regard hagard. Voilà un rêve particulièrement éprouvant. Se voir mourir pendu n'était pas l'expérience la plus plaisante qu'il ait vécu. Le prix de consolation était la superbe créature morte brûlée à ses cotés en gémissant son nom et leur baiser échangé.

Drago se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain contemplant avec joie le luxe qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Après une longue douche, il se peigna les cheveux, se brossa les dents et s'habilla. En sortant de la pièce, il découvrit un phénix entièrement noir avec d'incroyables yeux bleu saphirs.

« Drago Malefoy,

Pour vous aider dans votre futur, nous vous offrons James.

Le Globe. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. James, voilà un drôle de nom pour un phénix. L'oiseau s'installa sur l'épaule de son jeune maître.

Drago descendit rejoindre son père dans le petit salon. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas s'être fait arrêter au Département des Mystères en Juin. Lucius lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, comment Potter avait vu sur son parrain tomber alors que personne n'avait osé bouger de peur de tomber dans ce voile mais le foutu Gryffondor en lui s'était réveillé et avait repoussé le loup garou qui le retenait avec une force impressionnante et ainsi s'interposer entre le voile et son parrain. Le ministère avait fini par reconnaître le retour de Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy avait lui aussi comprit. Il avait comprit que même si son maître était fort, les sentiments qui animaient le gosse étaient imbattables. Il avait revu le Seigneur des Ténèbres affaibli d'avoir ressentit l'amour du gamin. Si une si petite dose d'amour lui faisait tant de mal, qu'en serait il quand Potter mettrait le paquet en découvrant ce que tout sorcier se doit de découvrir un jour dans sa vie : l'Amour.

Il ne voulait pas que son fils suive le même chemin que lui. Sa vie était en suspend pour le moment alors il protégerait son héritier quelque soit son choix. Il le vit justement descendre des escaliers avec un phénix noir sur l'épaule. Depuis quand avait il un phénix ?

«Bonjour Père. »

« Bonjour Fils. A qui est ce Phénix ? »

« Il est à moi, un groupe appelé Le Globe me l'a envoyé. Il est censé m'aider dans le futur. »

Bien que Lucius soit surpris, il n'en montra absolument rien.

« Je vois. Bien, si je t'ai appelé, c'est pour te poser une seule question et je veux que tu y répondes franchement, veux-tu rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Draco regarda son père droit dans les yeux et répondit la voix grave :

« Non ! Je suis un Malefoy et les Malefoy ne s'agenouillent devant personne. »

« Très bien, je vais demander de l'aide à Dumbledore dans ce cas ! » Murmura Lucius en buvant une gorgée de vin rouge pour éviter de sourire. Il avait une réputation à tenir quand même.

Draco fixa longuement son père puis demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis père ? »

« Potter et sa détermination à sauver ceux qu'il aime ! »

Réponse claire, nette et froide qui fit froncer les sourcils à son fils.

Les yeux dans le vague, Lucius se souvint de la lueur rouge qui avait entouré le môme quand son parrain avait failli tomber derrière ce fameux voile et aussi de la petite lueur de peur dans les yeux de son maître quand il était revenu de sa possession du corps de sa Némésis personnelle.

Oui, définitivement, Potter était capable de grandes choses et Draco ne devait en aucun cas se trouver sur le chemin du Survivant. Mais ce ne serait certainement pas le cas quand il tenait compte du Globe.

Lucius sortit et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il entra dans l'immense pièce remplie de longue rangée d'armoire immensément grande. Il vit une silhouette fine et gracieuse ranger des bouquins aux couvertures poussiéreuses.

« Tu lui as parlé ? » Demanda son épouse en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

Il s'approcha et l'aida à mettre les livres aux places vides. Il sentait le regard insistant de Narcissa et finit par lui répondre.

« Je lui ai parlé… »

Elle attendit qu'il se décide à parler. Patiemment, calmement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve de lui-même.

« Il a refusé de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vais donc aller trouver Dumbledore. » Expliqua-t-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Il lâcha le livre de surprise et fixa sa femme avec des yeux de poisson hors de l'eau.

« Ferme la bouche Lucius, tu baves ! C'est d'un esthétique. » Railla-t-elle.

Il ferma la bouche mais continua de la fixer. Elle souriait. Narcissa Black-Malfoy souriait.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu sourire ? La dernière remontait à sa sixième année quand Sirius Black, ce chien galeux, avait fait une blague stupide à un petit de troisième dans le Poudlard Express.

« Tu es heureuse ! » Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle l'embrassa puis répondit doucement :

« J'étais certaine qu'un jour tu reviendrais dans le droit chemin même si tu ne l'as pas fait pour toi-même mais pour ton fils. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement puis Lucius soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette sorcière était une énigme pour lui.

« Quand iras-tu voir Dumbledore ? »

« Je vais lui écrire un hibou puis nous verrons bien. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sous le regard sidéré de leur fils. Il regarda de droite à gauche, pour être certain de ne pas s'être trompé quelque part ou avoir été projeté dans une autre dimension.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Draco haussa les épaules en retournant dans sa chambre. Son livre attendrait plus tard.

**A suivre…**

Bon… Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu…

Si vous avez des questions : Reviews.

Des réclamations : Reviews

Des Louanges à nous faire (sait-on jamais !) : Reviews

Pour le reste …. Reviews ?


End file.
